thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet, Sweet Misery
Plot A mysterious girl is in meta city, and appears to be causing trouble. Firestormblaze is currently on the scene with his Aquos Fusion Dragonoid, Fusion Striker on their way to a brawl. The two chase the girl down a dark alley, only to find that she is not there. She then appears behind them, and jumps unto Firestormblaze in a flirtatious and playful matter. Confused, Firestormblaze tries to pull her off of him. While he does, Fusion Striker interrogates her. She then turns into a Bakugan, which creeps then both out. She tells them that her name is Misery, and she is looking for a strong battling partner. Firestormblaze later agrees to be her brawling partner, and continues on his way to a battle between Darkusinfinity99. He arrives to the battle ground where he finds Darkusinfinity99 fast asleep. He figures he's got time, so he waits. When Infinity finally awakes, they begin their battle. Aware of Rager's rivalry with Striker, he decides to use Misery. Though to his surprise, Infinity uses Demon, his Darkus Spatterix. When using Misery, Firestormblaze felt an utter surge of power. One like never before. Though not like his Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, it was still pretty close. A voice in his head told him not to hold back. So he began using powerful abilities until one came to him that could end the game in two moves. Something in him broke free, and he didn't use the ability. Because of it, he lost the battle. It was close, but not close enough. Somewhat angry at his loss, Firestormblaze asked for a rematch. He and Infinity brawled again, and FSB summoned Misery; but Infinity had a special ability that put Striker in the ring. It was Striker verses Rager, and Firestormblaze wasn't doing so well. His abilities were inconsistent, and he couldn't develop a strategy to counter Rager's evolution. During the battle, Misery returned to her human form, where she convinced Firestormblaze to put her in the battle because otherwise, he would lose. Firestormblaze put her in, but once again he held back. He once again, lost the battle. Later, DGK came and challenged Firestormblaze. He accepted, and was willing to use Misery. DGK took no chances, after seeing her stats. He defeated her before she had a chance to move. Firestormblaze broke out in rager, over his losing streak. He decided that he wouldn't lose any longer, which meant no more holding back. He challenged DGK once again, but this time he was different. He was consumed and corrupted by Misery's power. Firestormblaze and DGK were locked in combat. Agony verses Misery. When the battle became more intense, Agony summoned a Mechtogan; Corruption. Still with their combined efforts, they were no match for the misery that was waiting for them. So they were defeated. Battles Characters Seen *Darkusinfinity99 *Firestormblaze *DGK27 *Masters (cameo) *Kodo (cameo) Bakugan Used *Aquos Fusion Striker *Darkus Elico *Darkus Lumino Dragonoid *Darkus Spatterix Bakugan Seen *Aquos Fusion Dragonoid *Ventus Spatterix (Human form/Bakugan form) *Darkus Elico *Darkus Lumino Dragonoid *Darkus Spatterix Mechtogan Debut *Darkus Exostriker Mechtogan Seen *Darkus Exostriker Gallery Trivia *This marks Firestormblaze's second battle with DGK27, as well as the first appearance of Corruption. Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Season 5